


Of basements and elevators and bedrooms

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: Confusing tags :), Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony reflects of a couple of firsts in his relationship with Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of basements and elevators and bedrooms

   
The first time they kissed was in the elevator. Tony hadn’t really meant anything with his flirting, that was just his usual behavior, but he delighted in the fact that Gibbs was so responsive, flirting back with his eyes and comments, and it only inspired him further. It provided entertainment for years. But sometimes Gibbs would suddenly shut down, mentally flip a switch and end their banter, usually followed by a head slap that signaled the end of the fun. Tony could never really tell why, what was the breaking point, and therefore couldn’t really predict when to stop to avoid the head slap, but then, he never really minded Gibbs’ taps to the back of his head either.  
   
So when one day they were working late finishing performance reviews while Ziva and McGee had already gone home, and their banter had flowed easily back and forth, Tony getting more and more outrageous with his flirting and double meanings, he wasn’t really surprised when suddenly Gibbs stopped and got up from behind his desk. The barked “With me, DiNozzo!” was somewhat of a surprise, and Tony followed Gibbs into the elevator curiously. The doors closed, the emergency switch was flipped and suddenly, Tony found himself being pressed against the wall, Gibbs’ chest against his own holding him in place, Gibbs’ hands holding his wrists above his head against the wall, and Gibbs’ lips nibbling at his own. Surprised for a moment but quickly getting into it, Tony opened his mouth to lick across Gibbs’ lips and was invaded by Gibbs’ tongue, the older man kissing him deeply, devouring him. When at last they broke apart, breathing heavily, Gibbs just stared at him.  
   
“What was that, Boss?”  
   
“Head slaps don’t seem to stop you, so I thought I’d try something different.”  
   
“You really want me to stop?”  
   
“Hell, no.”  
   
And so Tony leaned forward and resumed the kiss, giving as good as he got.  
   
~~~~~  
   
The first time they had an argument was in the basement. Months had gone by since that kiss and nothing further had happened, Gibbs had never ever alluded to it in all the time that had passed. They still flirted, and Tony still got slapped for it, but it never led to anything more. Tony was getting desperate. That kiss had awakened a deep desire for Gibbs in him, but Gibbs was deliberately keeping his distance, and Tony didn’t know how to break through the walls that Gibbs kept putting in place between them.  
   
Tired of the standoff at last, Tony showed up in the basement one evening and charged straight ahead.  
   
“What’s going on, Gibbs?”  
   
“What are you talking about?”  
   
“You know what I mean! You can’t just kiss me and then nothing! You’ve been shutting me down for months! You ashamed or something?”  
   
“Not ashamed of anything, Tony.”  
   
“Then what? Why won’t you even look at me?”  
   
“You should keep your flirting to yourself, DiNozzo!”  
   
“What??”  
   
“It obviously meant nothing to you! Your eyes and mouth keep wandering!”  
   
“What the hell are you talking about?!”  
   
“You can’t flirt with me one minute and with someone else the next! I don’t appreciate it!”  
   
“I’ve always done that! Never bothered you before!”  
   
“Well, it bothers me now!”  
   
Sudden understanding made Tony smile.  
   
“You’re jealous?”  
   
“Like hell. Possessive too.”  
   
“If I promise not to flirt with anyone else…” – Gibbs snorts at that – “… can we kiss again?”  
   
“You want to?”  
   
“Of course! What do you think I’ve been flirting with you for?”  
   
The words had barely left Tony’s mouth before he was shut up by Gibbs’ lips pressing to his. It felt even better than the kisses all those months ago. It felt like heaven.  
   
~~~~~  
   
Their first official date took place in the basement. They hadn’t intended it to be there of course, but the day they had planned to go out to dinner together, Gibbs got hit in the ribs while chasing a suspect and while he tried to hide it, Tony saw that he wasn’t up to dressing up and going out. Gibbs said to cancel and they'd try again later, then retreated to the basement. Tony hatched his plan, and ordered food from the restaurant they were supposed to go to, then went down to the basement and quickly set up a makeshift table with a couple of sawhorses, threw a tablecloth over it and brought down plates and cutlery and candles. When the delivery arrived, Tony served the food and wine, then helped himself to more kisses, and it turned out to be a great date anyway.  
   
~~~~~  
   
The first time Tony gave Gibbs a blow job was in the elevator. At their date, Tony knew that Gibbs’ ribs weren’t up to any strenuous activity, so while he was eager to get really physical with the older man, he kept himself in check. Gibbs insisted he was fine, of course, but Tony wasn’t taking any chances. It was a couple of days later, on a Thursday afternoon at the office, that Gibbs went down to see Ducky to get checked out so he could be given the okay to return to field duty. Tony waited outside Autopsy anxiously until the examination was finished, and when Gibbs finally came out again, the smile on the older man’s face told Tony all he needed to know. They got into the elevator and reached for the emergency stop at the same time, and then it was like the floodgates had been opened. They kissed and groped each other, and the heat rose between them, and Tony couldn’t wait anymore. He sank to his knees and had Gibbs’ pants open in a split second, licking a broad stripe up his erection before taking him into his mouth. Gibbs let his head fall back against the wall of the elevator, torn between closing his eyes, just enjoying the sensations Tony was causing, and looking down to see himself disappear into Tony’s mouth. In the end he kept switching between the two, Tony looking up at him while he sucked him down, pupils blown in excitement, and Gibbs lost it in an embarrassingly short time. Tony swallowed all of it, savoring the taste, then licked Gibbs clean and tucked him away. After Tony got up and leaned in for another kiss, Gibbs started stroking Tony, but Tony stopped his hand and whispered cheekily that it was a get well present.  
   
~~~~~  
   
The first time they worked on the boat together was – of course – in the basement. After the fantastic blow job Tony had given him that afternoon, Gibbs had been licking his lips in anticipation of returning the favor, but Tony wasn’t letting him. So that evening, Gibbs took Tony home with him and planned his seduction. After they had eaten, Gibbs led the younger man down to the basement, gave him sandpaper and showed him how to use it. He made sure that he was touching Tony all the time, covering Tony’s body with his as he stood behind him, his hands on Tony’s hands, guiding Tony’s movements. His hips pushed against Tony’s and he pressed his erection against Tony’s ass, making the younger man squirm and moan. When Gibbs placed a kiss on the nape of Tony’s neck, Tony shivered and abruptly turned around trying to catch Gibbs’ lips with his own, but Gibbs was anticipating that and grinned evilly as he sank to his knees and opened Tony’s pants.  
   
~~~~~  
   
And so the first time Gibbs gave Tony a blow job was also in the basement. Gibbs nuzzled Tony’s belly, nipping the soft skin softly with his teeth, tracing the line of hair down to Tony’s erection. Sliding Tony’s pants down further, he reached up to roll Tony’s balls in his hand and grasped his shaft with the other, then took him into his mouth. Sucking at the head at first, he then swiped his tongue over the slit, taking in Tony’s taste, then rubbing the tip of his tongue against the sensitive spot on the underside of the head. He felt Tony’s hands in his hair, tugging lightly, and moaned around the hard flesh in his mouth in pleasure. Then he swallowed Tony down, his tongue flat against the vein running along the length, until his nose reached the nest of curls surrounding the base. Tony groaned in appreciation as he was taken deeply, his eyes fixed on the amazing sight of Gibbs taking him in completely, and tried to hold out as long as he could, but his release rushed through him all too quickly. When Gibbs swallowed around him, Tony’s knees gave out, and he was grateful for the boat at his back and the hands on his hips holding him up.  
   
~~~~~  
   
The first time Gibbs made love to Tony was later that evening in the bedroom. When Tony had recovered a little, they shared more kisses and worked on the boat a little more, but when Gibbs kept teasing Tony, pressing against him and caressing him playfully, Tony quickly got excited again and couldn’t wait any longer. He turned in Gibbs’ embrace and put his own arms around the older man’s waist, pulling him close and rubbing their erections together with short bucks of his hips. After about a minute of this, Gibbs groaned and started dragging him towards the stairs, kissing and undressing Tony at the same time. By the time they reached the bedroom, they were both naked and wasted no further time, dropping onto the bed and rolling around, caressing, kissing, licking and stroking. Gibbs prepared Tony carefully and then settled between his legs, Tony looking up at him with lust filled eyes, wrapping his legs around Gibbs’ waist. When Gibbs pushed in Tony moaned in delight, drawing his lover down for a deep kiss as soon as Gibbs bottomed out. When Tony started bucking his hips, Gibbs began to move, and used long, deep thrusts to drive his lover insane. As Tony neared the brink, Gibbs reached between them and started stroking him, the double stimulation taking Tony over the edge quickly, and Gibbs followed him into bliss.  
   
~~~~~  
   
The first time they got caught was months later. While they had agreed to keep it out of the office, neither could really abide by that rule. It had started at the office after all, and besides, they both kind of liked the added thrill of the possibility of discovery. They were working a case and so the team was still at the office late in the evening, and the long day was taking its toll. They were all getting grumpy and snippy, but Tony most of all, and Gibbs decided he should do something about that, because he wanted Tony happy and laughing instead. So when Tony made another scathing remark, Gibbs ordered him to the elevator and promptly proceeded to kiss Tony silly. Tony grew hard immediately and Gibbs kneeled down and took him into his mouth. Neither noticed that in their wild tussle while kissing, they had accidentally flipped the emergency stop switch, and so when they heard a ding and then a surprised and happy squee from Abby, Tony looked up to find they had arrived at the floor of her lab and he was literally caught with his pants down. Gibbs, not willing to be distracted, reached out his hand and pressed the button to close the doors, then flipped the stop switch, all without releasing Tony from his mouth. Long minutes later the doors opened again to reveal a much more relaxed Tony and a smugly smiling Gibbs. Abby’s eyes were wide and happy, and they didn’t really need to explain anything to her, much to their relief.  
   
~~~~~  
   
The first time Tony made love to Gibbs was in the bedroom, and kind of an accident. Tony was perfectly content being on the receiving end, and knew that Gibbs was a little uncomfortable about it. Gibbs liked the feeling of Tony’s fingers inside of him well enough during a blow job, but had never been taken, and Tony understood and didn’t take issue with it. But when after giving Gibbs a long drawn out blow job they were dozing together, Tony plastered against Gibbs’ back, and Tony got hard again, he started thrusting his erection against Gibbs’ ass. Still slick from earlier, without thinking, Tony pressed his tip against Gibbs’ entrance and started pushing in. Gibbs, still half asleep, groaned a little, but didn’t stop him, and only let out a startled “fuck!” when Tony breached him fully. Freezing in the sudden realization of what he was doing, Tony started to apologize, but after a couple of deep breaths Gibbs just told him to keep going. Not wasting this opportunity, Tony did everything he could to make it good for Gibbs, and he certainly succeeded. Making sure to hit Gibbs’ sweet spot and make him fly, Tony took him slowly and gently, and sent Gibbs screaming over the edge. When it was done, Gibbs turned to him in wonder. A little worried, Tony queried his lover.  
   
“Feel good?”  
   
“Oh, we’re definitely doing that again!”  
   
~~~~~  
   
The first time they had make up sex was in the basement. They’d had an argument about something silly and childish, Tony couldn’t even remember what it had been, but he definitely remembered the aftermath. After a few brutal, passionate kisses, Gibbs had pressed him chest down over the workbench, had practically ripped off his jeans, and had taken him with hard, relentless strokes, Gibbs’ hand on Tony’s dick almost rough, and Tony had come trembling and panting in mere minutes. It had been fast and hard and vehement, and one of the most exciting things Tony had ever experienced, and made all the sweeter when Gibbs spoke after they had calmed a little.  
   
“I’m sorry, Tony.”  
   
Tony started laughing. He finally gets an apology from Gibbs, and he just made him feel better than ever.  
   
“I’m not! If this is the result, I think we should argue more often…”  
   
~~~~~  
   
The first time Tony proposed was in the bedroom. He had been thinking about it for a while, after all, they’d been together for over two years now, and Tony knew he never wanted it to end. He had been plotting and planning and thinking about how he would do it, but when that night Gibbs made love to him for what seemed like hours, shattering his body and mind into a gazillion pieces of pleasure before putting him back together again, he forgot all about his plans. Lying together in the afterglow, Gibbs’ head on Tony’s shoulder and arms around each other, Tony kissed the silver hair of his lover and simply made his statement.  
   
“Marry me, Jethro.”  
   
“Thought you were never gonna ask.”

"Been waiting for it?"

"Oh yeah."

"So? Is that a yes?"

"Do you doubt it?"

"Jethro, please…"

"I'll marry you, Tony."  
   
Then they looked at each other and started grinning, and sealed it with a kiss.  
   
So while all those other firsts were repeated often, this first was also a last, and they couldn’t be happier.  
 


End file.
